


This Man

by TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anon asks and Anon receives, Castiel watches over him, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort Nightmare Drabble, Hurt/comfort this time, M/M, destiel is canon af, nightmares too, we sad bois in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday
Summary: Summary in the A/N to avoid spoilers for those who haven’t seen 15x18!Prompt was Hurt/Comfort, with Dean having nightmares.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	This Man

**Author's Note:**

> After Castiel died, Dean had nightmares. A lot of them. But when he returned, they ceased almost immediately. Now, though, they’re back, but Cas is there for him.

Whimpers gently course through the room, and the blankets rustle and thrash.

Castiel could already feel it, before he saw and heard it, but now he knows it’s true.

Dean Winchester is having another nightmare.

Sam had said that Dean had them every night when Cas was gone. That screams of Cas’ name would echo throughout the bunker. That they would soon be followed by pops of bear cans or the pouring of whiskey.

Castiel hadn’t witnessed one since he’d been back. In fact, when Dean was in Castiel’s arms at night those first few weeks after he returned, Dean seemed the most content that Cas had ever seen him. Now, of course, Cas didn’t need sleep. He spent nights in a chair by Dean’s bed, occasionally reading a book or watching Netflix on Dean’s phone (he mostly never left Dean’s side since he came back, so at this point it was really more “their” phone, as Cas’ was left uncharged). Mostly, though, he watched over Dean.

He’s seen Dean’s nightmares before, but this one seems... worse, somehow. His face twists up and he wraps his arms around himself, before letting out a scream and sitting up in his bed. Tears stream down his face in an endless pour, and much quicker than any eye can perceive, Castiel is by Dean’s side. He puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean doesn’t react to it other than a slight tension leaving his body.

Castiel can’t help but think.

Here is this man that didn’t show his emotions to anyone. Who, at his worst, would only let his brother see a single tear fall. 

Dean is now leaning into Castiel. Collapsing into him, sobbing into his shirt and clutching desperately at him.

Here is this man, who, at his worst, would only let anyone see a single tear fall. And he is sobbing into Castiel’s chest, digging his fingers into his back and gasping out his name at a once a minute rate.

“Dean…” Castiel whispers, and he gently pulls Dean up into him, allowing him to rest his head on his chest. From there, Castiel begins to whisper sweet nothings, occasionally switching from english to enochian, and back again. Whatever fits best. Whatever he feels Dean needs to hear. His hand runs up and down Dean’s bare back, rubbing in gentle circles every time he hits the lowest and the highest spot. He presses his lips into Dean’s scalp and continues his gentle words, with a soft backdrop of gentle humming.

Dean’s sobs eventually quiet. They soften, before they lead into shaky breaths and a gentle, grateful kiss at the first place he could find, hollow of Cas’ neck.

“That’s good,” Cas whispered, before gently placing a hand on Dean’s chest. “Breathe with me?”

Dean nodded, beginning to follow Cas as best as he could, following his rhythmic tune until it was somewhat effortless to him.

“I love you too.” Dean whispered, looking up at Cas.

Cas smiled, very slightly, returning the gaze and running his fingers through Dean’s hair, before kissing his forehead. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m ever grateful for your time and I’d love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
